


Папина дочка

by Sky_Titanium



Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Titanium/pseuds/Sky_Titanium
Summary: Дочь Императора Закуула должна быть идеальной: самой сильной, самой талантливой, самой умной. И Сила всегда была с этой семьей. Ведь так?
Relationships: Senya Tirall/Valkorion
Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912870
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Миди от M до E





	Папина дочка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Sky_Titanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Titanium)

Об Императоре Закуула ходило множество разговоров, но даже те редкие оппозиционеры, кому удавалось заслужить право жить, никогда не ставили под сомнение одно: все, что делал Валкорион, он делал во благо Империи. И сомневаться в себе, в своей силе, в своей воле, в своей чести Император поводов не давал. Никогда и никому.

Почти никогда. Почти никому.

Он был суров, даже жесток, но до боли справедлив, когда дело касалось суда. На поле боя рвался вперед, сметая врагов на своем пути и карая собственных генералов, посмевших прятаться за спинами гвардейцев.

Дочь герцога Тайрела, Сенья, с самого детства поднимала глаза на высокого, статного мужчину и ощущала что-то сродни благоговению. В юности, во время тренировок королевских гвардейцев, стоило Императору появиться на смотровой, у девушки будто раздавался едва уловимый звон в ушах, сама Сила будто подсказывала ей обернуться, упереться в повелителя взглядом, отыскать его сияющие латы среди тысяч похожих доспехов. Он был красивым мужчиной, так ей казалось.

И когда несколько лет назад в его глазах она увидела намек, несмелый на удивление вопрос, Сенья улыбнулась и протянула своему повелителю руку, неожиданно обнаруживая в хрупких пальчиках власть: легкое прикосновение, улыбка, тихий смех и томность украденных в коридорах дворца поцелуев.

Валкорион редко проявлял нежность, о которой так любили петь в кантинах, но и груб никогда не был. Он любил сдержанно, если то, что происходило между непреклонным Императором и молодой девушкой из императорской гвардии, можно было вообще назвать любовью.

Но Сенье Тайрел нравилось иногда обманываться, что не только сладострастие приводит повелителя к порогу ее комнаты или заставляет его легонько касаться ее щеки затянутой в белую перчатку ладонью, намекая, что Сенья может остаться в покоях Императора чуть дольше.

Но в ту ночь все было иначе.

Ни поцелуев, ни крепких объятий. Он даже не потрудился заглянуть ей в глаза, притворяясь, будто спрашивает дозволения коснуться.

_ Должно быть, случилось что-то ужасное, _ — успокаивала себя Сенья, закусывая до крови пальцы, что пытались зажать ей рот. —  _ Да-да, что-то плохое. Он просто… пр-просто не в… настр-роении… _

Оправдания выдавливались с глухими всхлипами, царапали горло не хуже жгучего пепла посреди разбомбленного города, таяли в ночной мгле императорских садов, и ей казалось, что боль должна вот-вот закончиться. С каждым резким толчком, с каждым новым синяком от крепкой хватки, с каждым проклятьем, срывавшимся с его губ, Сенье чудилось, словно Валкорион наказывает сам себя. Ей хотелось верить хотя бы в это.

Боги! Она ведь была матерью его сыновей! За что он с ней так?

Что-то — зов Силы или предавшее ее вдруг чутье? — погнало молодую женщину в тот вечер в сады. По мощеной булыжником тропинке, что соединяла левое крыло и апартаменты принцев, Сенья бежала так, будто у нее за спиной выросли крылья и подгоняли ее своими взмахами, заставляя все быстрее и быстрее передвигать ногами. И когда сильные руки схватили ее, она испугалась. Поняв, что это был названный супруг, — расслабилась. Увидев перекошенное от гнева лицо, освещенное на секунду случайным неоновым бликом с дозорной башни, — пришла в ужас.

И долгие, полные унижения и боли минуты, последовавшие после, как мантру повторяла про себя:  _ он не хотел, нет-нет-нет, просто так зачем-то нужно _ .

Когда горячее семя излилось глубоко внутри, Валкорион до крови прикусил ее за плечо. Она была такой тугой, сухой и неподготовленной, сжималась от страха, не сопротивлялась и злила его тем еще больше. Как она посмела? Как посмела проявить слабину? Подчинилась, позволила.

Слабость должна быть наказана.

Валкорион дышал тяжело, продолжал сдавливать Сенью, не давая толком разогнуться и вдохнуть полной грудью. Слышал, как мать его детей давится слезами, через Узы Силы ощущал ее страх, обиду и ту боль, которую причинил.

— Это ты во всем виновата! — с яростью прошептал он. — Ты даже не представляешь, ЧТО ты наделала… что ты наделаешь! Ты! И она.

Император отстранился резко, сделал несколько шагов назад, кое-как натягивая бриджи, и уперся широкой спиной в старый дуб, роняя голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь и закрывая лицо слегка подрагивающими ладонями. Прошлое и будущее отплясывали перед глазами как обезумевшие от спайса тви’леки. Он видел дальше, глубже, больше, чем кто-либо в Галактике, чем кто-либо в истории, быть может.

Валкорион. Вишейт. Император.

Так много лиц, так много лет, так много ответственности.

_ Дитя, зачатое в гневе _ , — раздавался голос трехсотлетнего пленника в его голове, —  _ тебя и погубит. Ты сам рассказывал. Ты сам боялся предсказаний монахинь. Так зачем же ты дразнишь Судьбу? Волю Силы плетем мы сами — так ты всегда говоришь. Ты доказывал мне это долгие годы. Неужто всесильный Вишейт, смерть Нафемы, испугался? _

Валкорион едва сдержался, чтобы не завыть, как раненый зверь. Он видел, видел будущее! Знал, как скоро война Республики и Империи разорвет на части сотни миров, как отголоски этих зверств докатятся и сюда, в сокровенный Закуул, и все погрузится в кромешный хаос.

Реван просил не вмешиваться добрых три сотни лет. Поры бы уже перестать слушать наглого мальчишку.

— И будь на то воля Силы.  _ Моя _ воля. — пробормотал Император отчетливо, словно пытался угрожать этой упрямой Галактике, то и дело бросающей вызов его власти.

Сенья робко обернулась, разглядывая Валкориона в таком непривычном, несобранном состоянии. Никаких доспехов, даже самых легких, ни привычного сюртука или белоснежной императорской робы — лишь одежда для сна серого цвета.

Он выглядел разозленным, расстроенным и почему-то до одури ранимым, уязвимым. Таким родным, любимым, что гнев ее ушел, оставив после себя лишь пепел сожаления.

— Мой повелитель, — прошептала Сенья, подходя ближе на едва гнущихся ногах. — Мой супруг, мой Валкорион.

Она прошептала его имя так, что сама едва расслышала свой голос.

И пусть она всего лишь его конкубина, слабая по сути своей женщина, на свою беду влюбленная в этого загадочного, жестокого человека.

— Тебе больно, Сенья?

— Да.

Рядом снова вспыхнул неоном зажегшийся за розовым кустом фонарь. Сенья робко подняла взгляд, и ей показалось, что глаза Валкориона много темнее обычного, словно вокруг расползлись по бледной коже черные тени, белки налились кровью, а сама радужка краснеет даже в обманчивом сумраке почти не освещаемого сада.

Какие же глупости лезут порой в женские головы.

Они простояли у того дуба, обнявшись, почти до самого рассвета. Недели спустя меддроид сообщил благую весть — конкубина Императора понесла дитя.

* * *

_ Сильная? Талантливая? Умная девочка? Она ведь… она ведь не подведет папу, правда? _

Крики ребенка разносились по полутемному коридору дворца, отражались от высоких сводчатых потолков и, казалось, обращались в нескончаемое эхо. Служанки сжимали чистые полотенца до побелевших костяшек пальцев и боялись поднять на роженицу глаза, а охранявшие покои гвардейцы казались застывшими статуями, и лишь колотящиеся до стука в ушах сердца говорили о том, что это живые люди.

Живые. Полные сил, здоровые и крепкие, отмеченные едва уловимым касанием Силы. Их можно было учуять, почти что унюхать, лизнуть их Силовой след, подхватить эту ниточку и намотать ее на кулак.

Выпить до дна и поделиться отнятой жизнью с истекающей кровью женщиной на огромной постели.

— Она голодна, дай мне ее. Я…

— Еще минутку. Пусть сначала наша девочка перестанет кричать.

— Но, мой господин!

— Нет.

Когда родились сыновья, Сенья помнила, что они тоже кричали, но не так громко, не так надрывно. Обычный плач ребенка ее не пугал, разве что резал слух на боевых операциях, но что случалось на войне, там же и оставалось, а в собственный дом Сенья пыталась не приносить ни сожалений о былом, ни чувства вины. Царящего здесь гнетущего спокойствия и так хватало на десять жизней вперед.

Но эта крохотная девочка на руках ее суверена вопила так, будто испытывала запредельную боль, едва появившись на свет. Словно груз ответственности, вины за еще не совершенное и проникающий под самую кожу стыд за родителей давил на ее маленькое тельце. Словно малышка уже знала, что насилие, внезапное и порывистое как ураган, дало ей жизнь, отметило ее своим гнилым касанием, заронило толику ненависти рядом с яркой искоркой нового начала. Словно боль и страх отравили саму Силу, сияющую вокруг дочери. Сияющую, как показалось Сенье,  _ не так _ .

Этот крик! Чуть больше, чем крик обычного ребенка. Чуть больше, чем смутная тревога. Ни что иное как призрачная угроза.

— Вейлин.

Сенья попыталась приподняться на локтях, чтобы лучше расслышать. Как он назвал ребенка? Они ведь уже выбрали имя, другое имя.

— Вейлин!

На сей раз Валкорион повторил это громко, чуть сжимая в сильных ладонях головку плачущей девочки. Словно шоковым разрядом обдало каждого, кто находился в комнате. Сенья зажмурилась от прострелившего позвоночник спазма, служанки и повитухи схватились за головы, и даже гвардейцы дернулись, поскрипывая доспехами.

Крик прекратился. Ребенок как будто обмяк в руках своего отца, а тот, удивляя каждого в этой комнате, наклонился к новорожденной и прижался губами к ее щеке. Он сделал это до умопомрачения нежно, и в голубых глазах Сенья не увидела ни отвращения, ни гнева, ни сомнения. Он никогда не смотрел так на сыновей, а ведь ей казалось, что они были зачаты в любви.

— Принцесса Вейлин, — произнес тот, кого Империя Закуула знала под именем Валкориона, кого дарт Малгус из далеких отсюда звездных систем презирал от всей души, кого долгие годы пыталась разыскать мастер-джедай Сатил Шан. — Младшая сестра принца Тексана и принца Арканна. Дочь Валкориона и Сеньи Тайрел. Первая своего имени. Да будет жизнь твоя подобна Галактике — бесконечно прекрасной.

Император аккуратно, будто девочка в его руках была ценнейшей ношей, передал малышку матери. Коснулся губами обветренных губ Сеньи и улыбнулся.

Звезды! Она видела эту улыбку лишь несколько раз в жизни! Она была готова жить ради этой улыбки. Убивать ради этой улыбки. Умереть ради… их детей.

— Вейлин.

Сенья повторила это имя, прижимая дочь к груди, ощущая исходящую от нее мощь. Даже Тексан не сиял так ярко. Малышка посапывала и казалась безмятежной.

— Сила всегда была частью нашей семьи.

Валкорион позволил себе поцеловать Сенью еще раз и даже прошептал такие редкие нежности ей на ухо. Это было обещание, повисшее в воздухе, звенящее в ушах женщины, надеявшейся растопить лед, сковавший сердце Императора многие годы назад.

_ Моей любви ему всегда будет мало, мне и самой ее недостаточно, _ — думала, засыпая от бессилья, Сенья, —  _ но наши дети… наши дети — кровь его, Сила его, семья. Я знаю, я помню, что он говорил мне о своем отце. Ведь у нас все будет иначе. Никаких ошибок прошлого. Никаких сожалений. Мы умнее, мы сильнее. Вечная Империя и наша семья на страже мира и процветания. _

Где-то за пределами дворца небо над столицей разрывали фейерверки во славу новорожденной принцессы. Гвардейцы выкатывали на площади кадки с ароматным нектаром, и даже в самых неблагополучных районах шлюхи да пьяницы поддались всеобщему веселью.

Слава принцессе! Слава Императору! Слава Империи Закуул!

Сидя на широком подоконнике их спальни маленький принц Тексан зачем-то повернулся к брату и спросил:

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь, Арк?

— Радость? — сонно пробормотал его брат-близнец.

— Нет, — мотнул головой мальчишка, — кисло на языке. Как будто…

О предчувствии беды он решил умолчать.

* * *

_ Такая сильная. Такая талантливая. Такая умная девочка. Ты ведь не подведешь папу? _

Хуже всего были манка-коты. Привезенные с далекого-далекого Тариса детеныши плохо приживались на Нескончаемых болотах, болели, проявляли агрессии в разы больше, чем вообще было положено их виду. Когти диких котов оставляли на руках и спине глубокие царапины, и когда отец прикладывал к ним смоченный в бакте бинт, хотелось не просто шипеть сквозь зубы, а орать во все горло.

Но Вейлин молчала.

Слишком хорошо знала она, что случается, когда девочка Императора позволяет себе кричать. Когда позволяет теплоте, рождающейся где-то у самого сердца, обжигать кончики пальцев, указывающих то на несчастные столетние деревья в царском саду, то на нерадивых охранников у покоев матери, то на вечно превосходящего ее во всем брата.

Арканн морщил нос, когда она, разбитая и насытившаяся, возвращалась с болот, а Тексан сочувственно гладил по волосам, доставая оттуда мелкие соринки и веточки. В те моменты этой искренней, непонятной ей доброты Вейлин ненавидела брата сильнее всего на свете.

Большей ненависти заслуживала лишь убаюкивающая ее под звездами Закуула мать.

* * *

_ Очень сильная. Невероятно талантливая. Умная девочка. Ты ведь не подведешь папу? _

Вейлин слышала, как рыдала Сенья. От этого звука хотелось отгородиться, заткнуть уши, отвернуться, забыть. Но в том крохотном ангаре спрятаться было негде, особенно трудно получалось не поддаваться ярости, не срываться на крик, испытывая почти что физическую боль от стыда. Жгучего, разъедающего стыда за мать.

Тексан растирал ладони родившей их женщины, шептал какие-то оправдания или слова ободрения, целовал сбитые костяшки и кидал недовольные взгляды на своего близнеца. Арканн стоял с безучастным выражением на красивом лице, прислонившись к холодной дюрасталевой обшивке грузового корабля. В метре от них все еще конвульсивно подергивались разрубленные клинком матери дроиды-небовики. Мальчики знали, что она скажет в свое оправдание, знали, что отец сделает вид, будто верит, знали, что Вейлин смолчит и в этот раз тоже. Все трое слышали вчера, как громко ругались родители, гадали, что сделает отец с матерью за все те неосторожные и дерзкие упреки. Но Сенью почему-то не заковали в кандалы, не посадили под замок и тем более не отобрали оружие.

Арканн высказался тогда, что отец не видит в матери угрозу. Вейлин рассмеялась, соглашаясь, а Тексан с укором напомнил ей о необходимости сдерживать свой гнев, чтобы не подвергать опасности никого из них.

Неделю назад принцесса убила дюжину стражей, вогнав в их глотки куски собственных шлемов. В коридорах дворца шептались, что из покореженных доспехов окровавленные тела извлекали по частям, искореженные, будто их пропустили через лопасти огромной турбины.

Вейлин поначалу даже как будто смущалась. 

Зато никто из ее братьев не овладел Криком Силы.

Словно услышав эти мысли, Сенья резко подняла голову и воззрилась на дочь каким-то диким, почти безумным взглядом.

— Мама, не надо.

За этот шепот Тексану бы врезать по его холеной мордашке, но вся проблема в том, что удар брат, скорее всего, отобьет. А вот Арканн бы не отбил.

Сенья сделала шаг вперед, опустилась перед дочерью на одно колено и мягко коснулась ее щеки. Сместила ладонь на основание шеи и притянула к себе. Вейлин уткнулась носом в высокий воротник закуульской военной формы, скользнула подбородком по стальной кромке доспеха и втянула горьковатый аромат, исходивший от кожи матери.

Пламя, сталь, соль.

— Никогда больше так не делай. Не делай.

Сенья все шептала и шептала эту бессмыслицу, пока Вейлин радостно не дернулась: она почувствовала приближение Императора.

* * *

_ Самая сильная. Самая талантливая. Самая умная девочка. Ты ведь не подведешь папу? _

Он обещал научить ее контролировать Силу. Контролировать эту жажду, эту радость, эту невыносимую тоску. Отец слово свое держит, вся Империя это знает. Так с чего бы ей сомневаться?

— Мама, это бунт. В этот раз  **_он_ ** отправит тебя под трибунал. Я уже говорил…

— Довольно, Тексан! Валкорион зашел слишком далеко!

— Мама, послушай меня. Чтобы удержать Империю, нужна железная воля, а у Вейлин проблемы с контролем, поэтому отец…

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Арканн! Для вас монастырь на Нафеме звучит как, как… как какой-то курорт!

— Медитация Пустоты полезна для нашей сестры. Ты ведь сама просила отца…

— Я просила не об этом. Я не просила запирать ее как пленницу в месте, где даже Сила мертва.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Таких мест во Вселенной просто не может быть.

Братья спорили с матерью еще очень и очень долго. Вейлин лежала на койке и меланхолично разглядывала пластиковые трубки, слегка покачивающиеся перед самыми глазами. Хотелось спать, мысли текли вяло, неохотно, ступни заледенели так, будто их обложили мерзлой землей, а под лопатками, напротив, словно разложили горячие угли.

На языке чувствовался привкус пепла и сладковатый оттенок жженой плоти. Ей нравилось ощущать послевкусие войны, отец никогда не поощрял, но и не бранил ее за это, в отличие от матери и братьев.

Вейлин помнила, как кричали те женщины в ночь дворцового пожара. Просто служанки, чего их жалеть? А те рыцари давно хотели задрать девчонкам юбки. Что собственно плохого сделала принцесса, избавив Империю от парочки неугодных слабаков? Всего лишь шепнула закованным в латы гвардейцам, что их желания вполне естественны, что им  _ можно _ .

Вейлин моргнула и попыталась поднять руку, в которую были воткнуты иглы капельницы. Получилось плохо, и она с тихим стоном повторила попытку, а потом еще и еще раз.

Она думала о девочке в голубом платье, о том, как та потеряла сознание, устав отбиваться от нависающего над ней мужчины. Думала о том, как трещала ткань, раздираемая сильными руками, как ласкали слух приглушаемые треском пожара крики, когда одна плоть раздирала другую. Мужчина направил себя быстро, умело обхватив основание члена одной рукой. Плюнув на головку и растерев большим пальцем вязкую слюну, он одним сильным толчком вошел в девственное лоно той девчонки в этом дурацком голубом платье. Резко, грубо, до крови больно. Девчонка пыталась его кусать, царапать, но лишь обдирала пальцы о кожаные перчатки с железными заклепками. Кровь на руках, кровь между ног, кровь на губах. Вейлин казалось, что она ощущает этот солоноватый привкус, ей хотелось облизнуться и зачем-то рассмеяться, но вместо этого она лишь продолжала стоять неподвижно в тени огромной колонны и просто  _ наблюдать _ .

Движения мужчины были резкими, под стать тяжелому дыханию. Его бедра двигались в завораживающем ритме, погружая красный от крови и возбуждения член в лоно девушки снова и снова с глубоким, влажным звуком, от которого рот Вейлин наполнялся слюной, а пульсация между бедер почти что требовала приложить к промежности ладонь и с силой надавить, растереть. Но Вейлин не позволила себе пошевелиться, заставляя тело и сознание маячить на грани чего-то сладостно томного, запретного, заставляющего сердце колотиться где-то у самого горла.

Дочь Императора совершенно точно видела, как  _ после _ по худеньким ногам девчонки стекала кровь вперемешку с семенем. Ей хотелось поддеть крупную каплю пальцем или заставить рыцаря слизать это безобразие с такой красивой светлой кожи. Он испортил эту девушку. Разодрал ее, унизил, обесчестил. О чем думала эта юная закууланка, нанимаясь горничной во дворец Императора? Вейлин дернула подбородком, сама будто испытывая боль, когда легко проникла в сознание несчастной. Она видела, как в калейдоскопе, смех и улыбки в скромном доме, старуху на койке и сломанного дроида, видела, как горничная откладывала кредиты и покупала младшему брату лекарства.

Слабость. Нет большего порока, чем простая человеческая слабость.

В Империи Вейлин это недопустимо.

Слабость должна быть наказана.

Дочь Валкориона вскинула руку и сжала ладонь в кулак. Чужие руки дернулись в попытке противостоять ее воле, но неугомонная Сила карала быстро. Рыцарь сжал тонкое девичье горло, а сама его жертва даже не сопротивлялась, будто и не боялась смерти вовсе.

Бесчестье — куда хуже.

Так говаривал отец.

Рыцарь отпустил девчонку и потянулся поправить ремень своих брюк.

— Ну уж нет, — ухмыльнулась Вейлин.

Желтый клинок одной из гвардейских пик ласково загудел, затрещал в полутемном коридоре. Как же это было приятно, когда к ее ногам пал разрубленный пополам насильник.

* * *

_ Моя сильная. Моя талантливая. Моя умная девочка. Ты ведь не подведешь папу? _

Вейлин всегда казалось, что страх родился вместе с ней, прилип к коже, как какой-нибудь паразит. Она боялась неудач больше смерти, боялась бессилия больше забвения.

И когда Сила ушла, дочь Императора беспомощно воззрилась на отца. Все, о чем умоляла ее мать, вдруг показалось не таким уж и идиотским.

— Папочка, не надо.

В этих мертвых землях гас даже шепот. Серая пыль — или это был пепел? — липла к сапогам, оседала горечью на искусанных губах и щипала глаза, пока они взбирались на гору. Отец скинул свои доспехи, оставаясь лишь в легкой серой одежде. С Вейлин он также содрал верхнее платье, критически осмотрел майку и лосины, хмыкнул и дернул подбородком, указывая на темную громадину старого монастыря.

Ко времени, когда они подобрались к воротам, Вейлин уже почти не чувствовала ног и рук, легкие горели огнем, и каждый вдох отзывался болью где-то под правой лопаткой. Она заметила, что даже у отца выступила испарина на поседевших висках, и на миг ей показалось, что он устало прикрыл глаза.

Только лишь на миг.

— На колени, дочь.

Она покорно согнулась и вздрогнула, когда почувствовала ладонь отца на затылке. Он несколько раз провел по волосам, будто хотел погладить ее, как любимого ребенка. Но Вейлин знала этого человека слишком хорошо.

_ Не убьет, не убьет, он меня не убьет, я ему нужна, он сам говорил! _ — пульсировало в ее голове.

— Ты чувствуешь Силу? — спросил Валкорион, сгребая длинные волосы дочери, наматывая их на свой кулак.

— Нет.

— Ты чувствуешь жизнь? Ощущаешь биение сердец тридцати монахинь за воротами?

— Нет.

В тусклом свете бледного солнца, что рвало свинцовые тучи, блеснуло лезвие старого кинжала.

_ Не убьет, не убьет, он меня не убьет! _

— Ты хочешь почувствовать эту Силу снова?

— Да!

Резким движением он отсек ей волосы, и те неровными прядями щекотали теперь девичьи щеки.

— Ты сильная. Ты талантливая. Ты умная! — прошептал Валкорион, наклоняясь к дочери. — Но если подведешь меня, я тебя убью.

* * *

Спустя полгода Вейлин все еще не понимала, что именно от нее требуется, и как вообще ей достигать возвращения чувствительности к Силе.

Нафема была  _ мертва _ . Сама благодатная Сила ушла с этой проклятой планеты, покинула молчаливых, иссушенных Темной стороной монахинь, голые камни, иссушенные поля, что когда-то зеленели и расцветали сотнями цветов по весне, и холодную постель (рваную циновку в продуваемой ветрами келье!), невозможно унылых людей, приходящих к воротам монастыря дважды в месяц. Они ведь даже не просили милостыню. Просто стояли там — бесконечно печальные и невыносимо злые.

Просили смерти? Но жизнь на Нафеме и так была наказанием. Жухлая, бурая трава, покалеченные хищники и горькая на вкус вода. Тлен, гниение, забвение.

Отец прилетал через каждые тридцать стандартных дней. Сдирал с девушки рубашку, брался за иглу и выбивал на коже очередной символ. Игла, смоченная в едкой жидкости, проникала под кожу, оставляя после себя зуд, как от укуса, и мельчайшую капельку крови с черными вкраплениями чернил. Закусывая губы, Вейлин пыталась понять, что за символы Император выводит на ее спине, и каждый раз боялась спросить. Отец молчал, она тоже.

Сама планета будто хранила немой обет.

Пока однажды с ней не заговорила гроза.

* * *

Вспышки молний рвали небо на части, ледяные потоки били по оголенным ступням, пока она взбиралась на скалистый выступ, то и дело поскальзываясь на камнях. Без Силы держать равновесие было труднее, а улыбающаяся будто беззубая старуха пропасть так и звала ее темнотой своих глубин.

_ Я хочу видеть. Хочу знать! _

Упрямство, коим так славилась ее мать, гнало Вейлин вперед, придавало ей сил. Рубашка давно уже промокла насквозь и неприятно липла к воспалённым ранам от новой татуировки, и принцесса Закуула избавилась от нее, отбрасывая тряпицу куда-то на скалы. Очередная вспышка осветила хрупкую фигурку девушки-подростка: обритая налысо, с покрасневшей от ран кожей, полуголая, одна против урагана. Крошечный человечек на краю пропасти.

Вейлин опустила глаза на свои маленькие груди, вспоминая вдруг ту горничную, насилие над которой она лицезрела. У нее была такая же крепкая, юная грудь с маленькими кнопочками сосков. Значит, мужчинам это нравится. Значит, Вейлин однажды сможет использовать красоту своего тела, чтобы…

_ Нет! _

Она упрямо мотнула головой, провела ладонью по гладкому затылку и снова устремилась вперед, жмурясь от порывов ветра.

_ Я хочу знать! _

Монахини приходили к ней каждый день. Усаживали ее в центр круга, принимали позу лотоса и медитировали. Или делали вид, Вейлин не была уверена. Несколько раз она засыпала, пытаясь найти точку спокойствия в страшной буре, рвавшей ее душу на части, или просто нащупать хотя бы ощущение благостной Пустоты. Несколько раз срывалась на крик, и даже избила одну из морщинистых старух. Та только сплюнула последний выбитый зуб и ухмыльнулась, прищуривая глаза с оранжевой радужкой.

_ Почему, ну почему эти дряни чувствуют здесь Силу, а я нет?! _

Вершина была уже близко. Почему Вейлин так решила, она не могла объяснить, но появилось то самое ощущение, казалось, давно забытое. Чувство тревоги, чувство опасности, чуть более острое, чем внушала Нафема сама по себе.

На небольшом плато монахини все также сидели в кругу, вот только по центру на сей раз была не принцесса, а незнакомый ей юноша. Сквозь крупные капли дождя она плохо видела его лицо, не могла бы точно сказать, показались ли ей его глаза красными, или все это было неудачной игрой отсвета молний.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы прокричать вопрос, но слова застряли где-то на полпути в глотке, словно хрупкую шею сдавил пудовый отцовский кулак.

_ Сила. _

Горькая на вкус, обжигающе горячая. Такая желанная. Вместе с этим ощущалась боль, почему-то не менее желанная, почему-то славная и родная. Мать всегда гладила Вейлин по волосам, пыталась успокоить и унять агонию, прогнать усталость, страхи и сомнения. Дура. Отец же волосы дочери остриг и показал истинную суть вещей — прекрасную в своем уродстве. Жизнь билась в ее груди, неугомонная мышца гоняла кровь по венам.

Она  _ живая _ .

Посреди  _ мертвой _ планеты.

— Нет.

Собственный голос почти заглушался ревом бури, слова обдирали глотку, и юноша, оказавшийся уже совсем рядом, в нерешительности остановился. Он был нагой, словно только что родившейся из дождя и молний сын какой-нибудь грозной богини. Наверное, даже красивый, покрытый татуировками и шрамами.

Поговаривали, что в личную охрану Валкорион отбирал только нафеманианцев.

— Нет!

Вейлин вскинула руку, призывая всю свою волю, пытаясь обуздать обволакивающий ее горло жар в нечто почти материальное. Юнец ухмыльнулся, кажется, и сделал еще один шаг вперед, заслоняя от взора принцессы Закуула неподвижных и безучастных монахинь.

В отсвете молний она видела, как юноша заносит руку. От звонкой пощечины девушка пошатнулась, едва устояв на ногах.

Что? Как это так? Она же ведь…

Следующий удар все-таки свалил ее наземь. Вейлин уткнулась лицом в грязную лужу, ощущая на языке горечь и соль. Кажется, противник разбил ей губы. Она чуть было не задохнулась, когда он просунул ладонь ей под живот и с силой рванул вверх, поднимая принцессу как пушинку и тут же обрушивая ее вниз снова. И снова. И снова. Добавляя к узорам татуировок багровые синяки.

Как долго он ее бил, Вейлин уже и не знала. Минуту? Или все десять?

И когда это он успел стянуть с нее бриджи? И когда это он успел раздвинуть ей ноги и провести пальцами внутренней стороне бедра? И когда это он успел наклонить, обвести горячим языком ее сосок и укусить его до крови?

_ НЕТ! _

— НЕТ!

Наверное, ей показалось. Ведь не мог же ее тоненький голос превратиться в громогласный рык и разнестись над лежащей у подножия горы равнине раскатным громом? Не мог же? Или?..

— На колени.

Мать учила помогать себе руками, будто бы направлять свои мысли, указывать Силе путь. Арканн, долго думала Вейлин, обучился этому быстрее Тексана. Но однажды она заметила, что Тексану вообще не нужны были руки, он мог даже не смотреть на управляемые телекинезом объекты, он мог даже не смотреть на противника, когда проникал в его разум, словно разогретый нож в податливое масло.

Вейлин поднялась на ноги, а юноша, напротив, рухнул в грязь, дернулся, но смог лишь привстать на колени. Он раскинул в стороны руки, словно к его запястьям привязали канаты и стали тянуть в противоположные стороны.

Вейлин сделала несколько шагов вперед, юноша позади нее вскрикнул. Ей казалось, что она слышит, как хрустят суставы и рвутся сухожилия, как лопается его кожа. На самом деле, ветер уносил вдаль вопли подвергаемого казни, но дочери Императора было приятно думать, что его слышит вся Нафема.

_ Пусть знают! _

Вейлин приняла позу лотоса в центре круга монахинь, когда искалеченные останки юноши окрашивали камни плато ярко-алым. Ливень быстро смывал кровь, унося ее капли с утеса вниз, в бесконечно голодную пропасть.

Нафема все так же была мертва, но Вейлин, наследница Императора, еще никогда не ощущала себя более живой, более цельной и наполненной искрящейся  _ Силой _ .

Далеко-далеко от охваченной бурями планеты, в строгих, со вкусом убранных покоях, засыпала после ночи давно позабытой любви Сенья. Император Закуула Валкорион поднял глаза к панорамному потолку, утыкаясь взглядом в сияющее далекими звездами небо. Он улыбался.


End file.
